Blood Debt
by DarkAngel5290
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura trained together under the same sensei since they were kids. What if they become friends? Would love ever blossom? Sasuke/Sakura. Be warned...a completely AU story...Expect the unexpected!


**Blood Debt**

**Author's Note: This is me first fanfic...please be nice...don't forget to REVIEW!**

**~*~**

**Characters:**

**Sasuke:: 13 years old (hey...what can I say...me love chibis) ** The only survivor of Uchilha clan which was destroyed by his brother Itachi. Fueled by revenge he seeks only to become stronger in hopes of destroying his brother once and for all. But what would happens when he befriends a young girl? Would she stand between him and the glories of revenge? Or would she melt his heart of ice? 

Sakura: 13 years old. The cute and sweet pink hair chibi. For most of her life Sakura strived for the love and acceptance of her peers. Always being ridiculed about her large forehead, she mentally shields from all. That is until she met Sasuke, a boy that changed her whole outlook on life. And helps her discover her true self.

Shina: 14 year old. Dark black hair with blue streaks, and cold onyx eyes. Leader of the gang that's been torturing Sakura for years. 

Ashika: 14 years old. Short blue hair and empty sapphire eyes. Best friend of Shina, doesn't have the guts to disobey her. 

Ino: 13 years old. Was once someone that Sakura called a friend. However as they grew up they began to drift apart. (They didn't become rivals since they met Sasuke, it's AU) 

**~*~**

**Sakura glanced around the streets nervously. A bunch of bickering girls walked by, causing her to slid back silently into the shadows. Her forest green eyes gleamed with a predator's intensity, waiting patiently for the street to empty. She tossed her long silky hair behind her shoulders, as she hugged her textbooks tightly as she prepared to dash off towards school. She prayed whimsically that she wouldn't get caught, that they wouldn't find her.**

**She tossed her hair defiantly while skittering quickly off towards school. One of the most dreaded places in the world. Sakura shuddered momentarily, everyone was so cruel to her. "What was wrong with my forehead?" she whispered sadly as she pushed her bangs away from her face. "Here she stood before the world, know by names such as: Miss prefect, teacher's pet, the girl with the large forehead, someone that didn't even have a friend." she murmured sarcastically, rolling her eyes in self-disgust. **

**"No one even knows my name..." she sighed unhappily while glancing at the clouds. Once when she was young (like around 5), she loved reading books. They were her escape from the pain and anguish of reality. She would often dream about having adventures, going on quests, defeating enemies. However she wanted something that she has never had. A friend, a true friend. **

**One that would always stand by her side, through rain or shine they would be together. Someone that would love and accept her for who she was, not what she looked like. Sakura sighed sorrowfully, deep inside her heart she knew the truth. No one would ever want to be her friend. One way or another they would always leave her.**

**She passed through a playground filled with little kids. She eyed them with envy, watching their parents play with them. Help them up when they're down. Always being there for them. **

**Sakura's own parents were always busy. They never had time for her, like they said, "Money comes first." Her family was like strangers to her, strangers that provided her with food and supplies. Denying her the one thing she craved...wanted...love. **

**She was alone, always alone. She depended on herself to survive, after all who would notice if she's missing. "Would they even care?" muttered Sakura sadly. "No, they wouldn't," she realized as a single crystal tear trickled down her cheek. **

**Sakura jogged quickly through the bushes desperately trying to make it to class before the bell rang. Before anyone saw her, however she was caught off guard as a large water balloon flew towards her. **

**She watched them fearfully, as her feet remain frozen to the ground. She stood there like a frightened animal, staring at them with open terror. **

**A group of girls stood in front of her. However one stood out from the rest. She had shoulder-length black hair with blue streaks and cold onyx eyes. Her name was Shina. (she's my own made up character.) **

**"Well, well, look what we have here. It's the teacher's large fore-headed pet." the leader spoke, eyeing Sakura's pathetic shivering form. "It's been awhile hasn't it," laughed one of the girls as they surrounded her.**

**"What should we do to her today, Shina?" questioned one of the girls. She had short blue hair and empty sapphire eyes. She might have been considered beautiful if you dismissed the cold smile that was etched onto her face. Her name was Ashika. She was Shina's best friend and partner in crime. **

**"Well, how about we strip her and then throw her into the river?" suggested Shina as she watched satisfied that Sakura's face had paled to almost a ghostly white color. "Let's see how the teacher's pet will get out of this one!" she drawled cruelly, flashing her trademark smirk. **

**"Those poor perverted village boys would have to stare at her disgusting body," she chuckled sinisterly. "However I think they might do more then just look." **

**"Sounds good to me," agreed Ashika, crossing her arms and stifled a yawn of boredom. Personally she was getting tired of torturing Sakura daily. However she wasn't brave enough to disagree with Shina. "Come on girls," she snapped looking towards the other slow-witted members of her team, "Let's get her." **

**Sakura backed herself against the tree, as they edged closer. "Leave me alone," she demanded, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. She slowly slid into a fighting stance. "Come and get me," she challenged, her fists shaking with suppressed anger and dread. **

**The girls gaped at her in shock. "Feisty today aren't we?" muttered Shina raising her eyebrows in amusement. "If a battle's what you want, I'll be glad to oblige." announced Shina as she slowly pulled off her jacket and tossed it on the ground. **

**Sakura hesitated lightly before launching herself towards Shina. Sand and dust swirled around them as they exchanged blow for blow. The girls watched in awe as they cheered Shina on. **

**"Not bad," said Shina, wincing in pain as Sakura's knee slammed into her stomach. "But," she looked up with animosity faring from her eyes. "Not good enough!" she screamed throwing punches at Sakura, so fast that she barely had time to dodge them **

**"Damn," she murmured, as she crossed both of her arms to block Shina's punch. Sakura flipped backwards and landed neatly on her feet. Her disheveled hair hung around her face, as she stood there panting weakly. She slid her fingers into her pocket and brought out her kunai. "It ends now." she snapped coldly as she head out the kunai protectively before her. **

**"No more, no more," her voice dropping to no more then a whisper. "All these years, torture after torture," her eyes filled with hatred. "You destroyed my life. All that I had. For that you'll pay, with your life!" Sakura looked up in shock when she saw Shina laughing. **

**"You actually think you could kill me with that?" she laughed eyeing the kunai mockingly. "Let me teach you a few rules about why you shouldn't mess with me." she growled as she disappeared from thin air. **

**"Number one, you're weak," whispered a voice from behind her, pushing Sakura into the mud. "If I actually wished to fight you, you wouldn't last more then a few seconds."**

**Sakura pushed herself out of the mud furiously trying to get to her feet. However something held her down. " No one bothers me and lives," she chuckled cruelly, her voice mingling with the wind. "You think you're all that don't you? Being the teacher's pet, little rich girl, you think you're so special."**

**"But let me tell you something," she murmured as she lifted up Sakura's chin, "You're nothing, you're dirt compared to me. You hear? You don't deserve to live..."**

**Tears were pouring out of Sakura's eyes as she stared into those cold onyx eyes. So cold...frozen...like icy...as deadly as a winter storm. "You don't know anything!" she exploded as she forced herself to maintain eye contact. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be me?! Being tortured every by the likes of you!" she spat as she lay pressed against the mud. "So just LEAVE ME ALONE!" she cried her voice cracking with suppressed emotion. **

**"You're point..." questioned Shina, tilting her head mockingly. "What makes you think I would actually pity you? You deserve everything that we've done to you. In fact I think you like all the attention we've given you..." **

**STOP someone commanded, his haunting voice echoed around the forest like music. Leave her alone he demanded ignoring the glances that the girls gave him. Give her to me. he said meeting Shina's eyes. NOW! he snapped when no one moved. **

**Shina turned studied the mysterious boy nervously. There was something about him, something different, that made her fear him. She shuddered for the first time in her life. She glanced towards Sakura before spitting on her face. "Next time you won't be so lucky bitch, until next time," she muttered as she launched herself away from the forest followed by the rest of her gang. **

**"Are you alright?" he mumbled gently as he kneeled down next to her. **

**Sakura looked deep into his eyes, before nodding weakly, running her hand through her muddy hair. "Who are you?" she muttered softly, wondering who was her knight in shining armor. **

**The dark haired boy eyed her hesitantly before replying, "My name is Sasuke." **

**~*~**

**Author's Note: Teehee hope you liked this chapter! Please review i you like the story. Let me know your thoughts! Thanx! **


End file.
